


Two is Company, Three is a Crowd, and Seven is Extremely Excessive

by ReadWriteLiveDream



Series: Running Wild ~ A V3 University AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Relationships, Friends to Lovers, Gokuhara Gonta is a true gentleman, I get scared when I remember these kids are all like 16, I'm trying to keep it as canon compliant as I can without actual death cause PAIN, Implied Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Iruma Miu/K1-B0 - Freeform, Kaito just wants to date Shuichi, Kaito thinks its cute though, Kaito tries to be as supportive as he can like the good boy he is, Kinda christmas themed, M/M, Misunderstandings, Movie Dates, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, References to Depression, Shuichi has depression and anxiety, Shuichi is oblivious, They're also a few years older since they're in college rather than high school, get yourself a Kaito momota, we don't deserve him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadWriteLiveDream/pseuds/ReadWriteLiveDream
Summary: "We should go to the movies!"Kaito doesn't realize that such a phrase could cause so much confusion. But, it does, turning a date into practically a class field trip. Winning Shuichi's heart is going to be a lot more difficult than he thinks.~A small one-shot in which Kaito and Shuichi misunderstand each other.





	Two is Company, Three is a Crowd, and Seven is Extremely Excessive

Sitting at lunch with Shuichi Saihara could make Kaito feel warm and fuzzy for weeks, it’s simply the best thing someone can do. Shuichi’s smile can light up entire cities, yet the real one was so rare. Despite his usual fake ones, when he sits alone with Kaito, Shuichi’s real smile comes out often.

The realization of his feelings for Shuichi had hit Kaito Momota like a bus, the shock hitting him to his core. It happened all the way back in the days before summer break began when the two of them went stargazing in the park alone, Maki having chosen to go to a movie with Kaede over hanging out with them.

Laying in the grass and staring at the stars was one of Kaito’s favorite activities when he was young. He had conquered both land and water quickly, and that had only left space to be conquered by him, the great Kaito Momota. He knew he would be the Luminary of the Stars. Kaito loved space from the bottom of his heart, just thinking about it could fill said heart with immense joy.

Kaito turned his head over to Shuichi, who was staring up at the stars in his own amazement, eyes glued to the sky as his hair spread on the ground. His heart filled with the same feelings that he had when he looked at the stars, but these were also different. More intense. The realization smacked him in the face when Shuichi turned to him, beautiful grey eyes locked to Kaito’s purple. The same feelings that filled him when he thought about Shuichi and space was admiration, but also love. From that moment on, Kaito spent the rest of the summer thinking it over, heart pounding with every text he received from Shuichi. When they had returned to school, Kaito constantly caught himself staring. It was hard not to. Just like the stars, Shuichi was breathtaking.

Now, Shuichi sits across the table from him, picking away at his ramen. Despite Kaito’s constant chiding, Shuichi never seems to want to eat.

The restaurant they sit in is small but comforting, the heating warming them from the cold December chill of the city.

“Y’know, I was thinking...” Kaito grabs his attention, Shuichi’s gray eyes staring up at him.

“About what?” He sets down his fork to listen.

Kaito puts his elbow on the table, leaning into it. “I haven’t seen a movie in a long time.”

“Hmm.” Shuichi furrows his brow. “I haven’t either.”

“We should go to the movies!” Kaito smiles at Shuichi, trying to disguise both his excitement and anxiety. On the outside, he had it all together, but on the inside his stomach was filled with butterflies. _Is this an okay thing to do?_

“Yeah!” Shuichi flashes a smalls mile back, noticeably filling with his own excitement. “When should we go?”

Kaito’s eyes widen. He didn’t expect Shuichi to say yes. But he did. “How about Saturday?”

Shuichi nods. “I’ll try and see what works!”

He feels like he’s going to throw up from the rapid beating in his heart and the butterflies floating away. Shuichi had said yes to a date, no questions asked. His heart was ready to melt onto the floor in a puddle,

 

~

 

Kaito stands outside the movie theater, looking down at the bundled up boy in front of him. Shuichi wears a heavy black winter coat with a red scarf wrapped around his neck. His ears burn red from the cold. _Fuck, he’s cute._

Shuichi looks up at him, eyes focused on Kaito’s neck rather than meeting his eyes. “You should have a scarf.”

“And you should have a hat.”

Shuichi smiles slightly at the comment and huddles close to Kaito, trying to warm up from the cold weather. The ticket line is incredibly long and the wind refuses to be kind to them.

Shuichi’s hand brushes against his, a shy smile growing on the former’s face. The world around them slows as he grabs Shuichi’s hand and interlaces their fingers, standing with him in the cold. It really does feel like they are two students going on a date, but their moment is quickly interrupted.

Shuichi pulls his hand away abruptly, shocking Kaito until his eyes set on the reason behind the action.

“What’s up fuckers?” Miu walks up to the two of them, Kiibo in tow. “I brought this filmslut.”

“Filmslut?” Kiibo furrows his eyebrows. “While I am a fan of cinema, I don’t really approve of the term. It’s also quite inaccurate considering I’ve only seen a few movies in my entire existence. Have you just been using the Urban Dictionary to find all your insults?”

“S’just a joke, babe.” Miu kisses his cheek, laughing obnoxiously. “Are you two virgins ready for the movie?”

“What do you mean?” Kaito tilts his head, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“We were invited, space monkey!” Miu frowns at him.

“Since when?”

“Pooichi invited everyone yesterday, didn’t you turn your group notifications on?” Kaito hadn’t as he doesn’t know how to, but that isn’t the point he focuses on.

Kaito turns around to Shuichi, who looks back with a confused face directed towards him rather than Miu. “You invited everyone?”

“Yeah, you said we should all go to a movie!” Shuichi sheepishly smiles back.

“Oh.” Kaito stares down at him once again. Should he tell him that this was supposed to be a date and embarrass both of them in front of Miu and Kiibo or should he just keep his mouth shut? Kaito chooses the latter. “I actually meant something different, but it’s fine.”

“You did?”

“Would you cumsluts stop flirting and move up in line?” Miu turns around and yells at them from a few feet ahead of them, a gaping hole in the ticket line between them. The two quickly scuttle forward.

It’s quite typical of Miu to pick on them. No wonder Shuichi had let go of his hand earlier, if Miu had noticed she would have been insufferable about it.

Kaito strikes up a conversation as they wait in line. “I didn’t think you’d be interested in action movies that take place in space, Miu.”

“I just want to see all their fake-ass inventions so I can do better!” She laughs again. Miu is actually a gifted inventor who spends most of her time as the assistant to Professor Idabashi, the leading expert in robotics. Kiibo, otherwise known as K1-B0, is a highly advanced AI that was made by Professor Idabashi and has a growing AI that has reached a point where he appears to express human feelings. Because of this. Idabashi added into Kiibo’s program that he has romantic feelings for Miu, that way she could fix and upgrade Kiibo with lots of care when Idabashi cannot. The AI and Inventor team are a very _interesting_ duo in Kaito’s opinion.

“Space inventions are way cooler than any you’ll ever make, fat pig.” Kokichi slips into the conversation, like he does with most.

“Kokichi!” Shuichi scolds him, a scowl on his face.

Kokichi just laughs, skipping around the group in their place in line, before stopping once again at Shuichi’s side. His annoying antics cause nothing but trouble and always leave Kaito with the feeling of wanting to punch the kid. He does nothing but lie and play tricks on all his friends. Kaito still has no idea what Kokichi is even going to school for.

The gentle giant known as Gonta follows around Kokichi, quietly saying with smile “Gonta going to see space movie.”

Kaito smiles at Gonta and encourages Shuichi to join a conversation with him and the two who joined about the movie. Kaito always tends to feel bad for Gonta, as he isn’t the best at understanding certain things, however, his kind heart more than makes up for it. Gonta cares about each and every person, as well as every little thing, whether bug or person. He’s an honorable man and definitely the gentleman that Gonta strives to be.

Kokichi’s focus suddenly moves from Gonta to another figure approaching the group and runs at them, cutting Gonta off in a rude manner.

“My beloved Amami-Chan~” Kokichi jumps into the arms of an unsuspecting Rantaro Amami, who does nothing but put Kokichi down, muttering something about getting tired of the way Kokichi greets him.

Kaito doesn’t really talk to Rantaro, so he doesn’t know much about him besides what Shuichi told him. Apparently, they both have time spent on boats in common, though Kaito was a pirate and Rantaro was probably just traveling. Maybe he should try to officially befriend Rantaro sometime. But for now, Kaito has a movie to watch and a detective to woo.

“Looks like this is everyone.” Shuichi puts away his phone, likely having double checked their group chat. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he starts another conversation with Kaito  “I really hope inviting all of them wasn’t overstepping anything.”

“It’s fine,” Kaito finds himself lying a little. “Just maybe check with me before you ask the group chat next time, Shuichi.”

The boy’s face turns red. “Sorry.”

Kaito feels a knot tie in his stomach from Shuichi’s expression. He must have realized Kaito wasn’t too comfortable. _Of course he did, he’s a detective. It’s just he’s oblivious to someone having interest in him._ “Trust me, it’s okay. But maybe next time we should have it be just us.”

“Yeah.” Shuichi still doesn’t get the hint, but it’s okay. At the very least, Kaito eased his anxiety.

Kaito’s attention returns to the group as they reach the front of the line. “C’mon guys, it’s freezing, let’s go get our tickets!

 

~

 

The movie was spectacular in Kaito’s opinion, no matter what anyone else tried to say. The group had split off to their own seats, leaving Kaito to find the best seats in the house for him and Shuichi, right in the center. The only problem was that they weren’t far from Miu and Kiibo, who proceeded to talk for most of the movie.

A half hour into the movie, Kaito had brushed his hand against Shuichi’s, who then held his hand with a smile for the rest of the movie, leaving Kaito’s belief that despite the rough start, the day would turn better from there.

Outside the theater, Miu and Kiibo part from the group with the excuse of Kiibo needing “maintenance.”

Thinking everyone else will disperse, Kaito turns to Shuichi. “Want to go walk by some downtown shops? I was thinking on scouting for Christmas presents.”

But before Shuichi can even respond to Kaito’s proposal, another voice cuts in.

“I actually need to get some shopping done myself.” Rantaro smiles at them. “Would it be alright if I joined?”

“I want to come!” Kokichi interjects, bouncing on his heels. “The shops are all super cool!”

“Gonta wants to go with Kokichi,” Gonta smiles at them.

In a blink of an eye, Kaito’s hope for a moment of alone time with Shuichi is gone. The universe does not want Kaito to go on a date with him, but Kaito plans to conquer the universe, so it’s the best thing to fight back!

Deciding that spending time with Shuichi in a group is better than not spending time with him, Kaito goes with the group shopping through the city.

Each shop is filled with trinkets that catch their eyes. Shuichi’s fixation on a book about travel leaves Kaito making a mental note to return to the store and buy him the gift. Rantaro searches for presents for his sisters, Kokichi decides to bother the rest of the group rather than shop, and Gonta tries to find the ‘perfect’ present for their entire class.

“Who is this for?” Kaito watches Shuichi pick out a pair of expensive headphones.

“Kaede. All she has are tattered earbuds.” Shuichi looks up at him. “These ones can bluetooth to her keyboard so she isn’t keeping me up at night with her piano playing.”

“She keeps you up?” Kaito chuckles.

“Sometimes.” He shrugs. “I’m the one who decided to be her roommate, I had to expect it.”

Shuichi pays for the headphones and the two leave the store, trying to catch up to the others, who already are shopping in the next store.

“You don’t need to get your friends such expensive presents, Shuichi.” Kaito chides him inside the next door, where Shuichi admires a costly crystal that Maki would love.

He just shrugs back. “I like buying people presents.”

“Keep the money for rent and medication, we won’t care about what you get us.” Kaito frowns at him. “Your wellbeing is more important than Christmas presents. In fact, it’s the best present of all to know that you’re safe.”

Shuichi puts down the crystal with a sigh. “I guess you’re right.”

The group spends at least two hours going through each store to find gifts. It’s charming, but exhausting in the same sense. Finally, Rantaro decides that he’s finished picking out gifts, meaning the rest of the group can finish their own shopping.

“Christmas shopping is so boring with you, Amami-Chan~” Kokichi whines as they finish.

“I never invited you, Kokichi.”

“So hurtful.” Kokichi begins to fake cry, a usual occurrence in any conversation with him. “I guess I’ll have to return your Christmas present!”

Rantaro crosses his shopping bag-filled arms. “You didn’t even buy anything.”

“Oops, I guess you caught me. That was a lie.” Kokichi just shrugs, no longer caring.

Kaito rolls his eyes at Kokichi. “When are you not lying?”

Kokichi decides to ignore him and bother Rantaro more, instead.

The group steps out of the shop they were in and into the streets of the Bunkyo ward. Just as Kaito finishes up a conversation with Gonta, he feels a tug on his sleeve.

“I’m kinda hungry.” Shuichi whispers at his side, eyes search for a place to get eat.

Kaito reaches once more for his opportunity to turn the night into a date. “How about I take you to dinner?”

“I’d love that.” Shuichi smiles up at him, making Kaito’s heart melt as it always does.

“I’m hungry, too!” Kokichi whines at them, eavesdropping into the conversation.

“Uh…” Shuichi bites his lip, obvious unsuredness plastered on his face.

Gonta buts into the conversation as well. “Gonta would like to eat with Kaito and Shuichi as well. If it isn’t too much of Gonta to ask.”

Based off the day he is having, Kaito’s friends want to make his dating live as arduous as possible.

Rantaro nods to the group. “You all have fun, I’m headed home.” And with that, he makes a swift exit.

The four students left make their way through the city of Hongo, trying to find a good place to eat. Eventually, they finds a nice restaurant to settle in, the heating warming up their faces that are red from the cold.

“Shuichi, what are you doing for Christmas and New Years?” Kokichi leans across the table once they sit down, leaning into both his elbows.

“Um, probably spending it with my uncle back home in Toshima.” Shuichi stares at the table rather than making eye contact with the boy in front of him. Kaito wishes to reach out and grab his hand once more, but decides against it.

“Man, it must being nice being that close. Home for me is in Shinigawa with all my friends.” Kokichi puts his hands behind his head. “Or maybe I’m just lying and I’m in Kita or Nermia~”

Kaito rolls his eyes, tired of playing Kokichi’s “game.”

“What are your plans over New Years Break, Kaito?” Shuichi turns to him.

He puts on a big grin. “I’m going home to Shinjuku for Christmas with my grandparents! Jiji and Oba-chan are going to get a lot of love from their favorite grandson!”

Shuichi and Gonta laugh while Kokichi quietly chuckles. “You’re quite close to your grandparents, huh?”

“Of course, Shuichi. They raised me!” Kaito’s smile grows even wider.

“I see.”

“Jiji and Oba-Chan are the best!” Kaito’s had grandparents raised him since he was six years old and he owes everything to them. They’ve inspired him throughout his life and continue to inspire him now.

Their food finally arrives and the boys dig in, a long day getting to them. It was nice to spend time with more of their friends, even if Kaito didn’t end up getting the date that he wanted.

Once the meals are finished and paid for, Kokichi and Gonta decide to part ways, leaving Kaito to walk Shuichi home.

“That was a fun day,” Shuichi smiles at him once more, clasping their hands together and moving closer for warmth.

“It really was.” Kaito grins back.

The two walk in the night. The air is cold, but calming. “I’m sorry it wasn’t just us hanging out today, but at least we had fun.”

“Hanging out is one way to put it,” Kaito chuckles to himself.

“What do you mean?”

Kaito turns to him, laughing still. “I was trying to ask you on a date, not just a normal day of hanging out.”

Shuichi stops in his tracks, eyes wide. “Oh my god.”

“It’s fine, really.” Kaito laughs and stops as well, his eyes watering from laughing so hard. “It’s just funny.”

“Oh my god.” Shuichi digs his face in his hands. “You must think I’m an idiot.”

“No! Of course not!” Kaito grabs Shuichi’s hands. “Not at all.”

“But I’m a detective! And I misread something so obvious!”

“It’s okay!” Kaito continues to laugh, letting go of his hands. “In all honesty, I wasn’t very clear. I was too nervous.”

Shuichi looks up at him. “You have nothing to be nervous about, we’re best friends, aren’t we?”

“Well, yeah, but asking you to hang out as a friend is a lot different than asking you on a date. One is ‘Hey bro wanna go play on my PS Vita?’ while the other is ‘Hey bro do you wanna go get food and hold hands and go for a walk in the park?’”

“Both of those sound amazing, Kaito.” Shuichi smiles, much calmer than he was before. “I told you, you’re my best friend. Spending everyday with you makes me happy and I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t ever thought go you in a way that wasn’t platonic. You should believe in yourself enough to properly ask me out, aren’t you the one who always tells _me_ to believe in myself?”

“Because you should!” Kaito brushes it off. “It’s very important.”

“Hypocrite,” he teases. The two stand under a street light, the glow of it lighting up Shuichi’s features. Kaito feels his heartbeat picking up.

“I know.” He looks down at the young detective.  “I know I don’t always believe in myself like I lead on, but being with you _does_ help me believe in myself.”

“Your belief in me helps me to believe in myself, too.” Shuichi leans closer to him, close enough for Kaito to feel the warmth of his breath.

“We have quite the symbiotic relationship.” Kaito’s fingers reach up and graze against Shuichi’s cheek.

“We do,” Shuichi nods, face barely inches away.

He swallows, watching the expression on Shuichi’s face. His long, dark eyelashes blink up at him, grey eyes staring wide. “And you wouldn’t mind it turning romantic?”  

“Not one bit.” Shuichi stands on his tip-toes, tilts his head up, and kisses Kaito. His lips are much softer than Kaito’s own, slightly chapped from the cold. Kaito rubs Shuichi’s cheek with his thumb, bending down into the kiss.

Kaito smiles as they pull away, the moment not lost. Shuichi’s eyes shine up at him, bright and hopeful.

“We’re almost to my apartment.” Shuichi looks down the street.

“Yeah…” Kaito walks with him the rest of the way, both of them silent for the duration of the walk.

Outside his apartment, Shuichi lets out a big sigh, obviously not wanting the night to end. “What are you doing on Thursday?”

“Nothing, why do you ask?” Kaito chuckles, knowing what he’ll say.

“We should go out for Christmas Fried Chicken.”

Kaito ponders the date. “Just the two of us?”

“Just the two of us.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't know if you understood it, but this story was kinda about Kaito's vulnerabilities. I personally believe that deep down, he doesn't believe in himself as much as he seems to, and that's part of why he pushes other people to believe in themselves more. I interpreted as this to be a part of his character from how he lies about his illness to make the others not worry and how he never does as much pushups as Shuichi. But yeah, take this terrible fanfic. I'm gonna go back and beta it more later with the help of my friend Kayla but hnggg


End file.
